User blog:Nkstjoa/Taki vs. Mileena
Starting off... Two of the fighting genre's most recognizable female ninja, renowned for their blades, agility and... their attire. Taki, ninja of the Fu-Ma clan. Mileena, Shang Tsung's deadliest creation. I'm no Wiz or Boomstick, so I'll just look up a few things and try to see if I can come any closer to figuring out who would win... a possible Death Battle. Taki Note: This version of Taki is based on all of her canon games. Her skills and feats in Namco X Capcom, as well as the non-canon spin-off Soulcalibur: Legends will not count. Biography Orphaned at a young age after her family died of sickness, she was brought into the Fu-Ma clan of ninja by its leader Toki. There, she learned the ways of the ninja and soon traveled throughout feudal Japan to battle demons with her blade Rekki-Maru. After being sent to retrieve their stolen weapon Mekki-Maru and kill two rogue ninja, Taki realized that Toki had changed. To help her foster father, as well as to investigate why her sword's powers were fading, she sought out Soul Edge. On her journey, she came across the undead pirate Cervantes, and after a difficult battle, defeated him. But after returning home, it was clear that her foster father was under an evil influence, soon sending his assassins after her to take Mekki-Maru. Even after killing Toki, she continued searching for Soul Edge to destroy it. *Age: 29 (Soulcalibur IV) *170 cm (5'7") *53 kg (117 lbs) *Occupation: Demon huntress, spy, and blacksmith *Rival of Mitsurugi Fighting Style Musō-Battō-ryū *Agile close-range style *Utilizes kicks, acrobatics, rolls, and feints *Used in conjunction with her magic Weapons Taki wields twin kodachi blades, each given different names: Rekki-Maru *Made by Taki herself *Taki's preferred weapon *Shard of Soul Edge bonded to it Mekki-Maru *Spiritual ninjatō *Also has a shard of Soul Edge bonded to it *Contains an untold, possibly evil power *Used less than Rekki-Maru *Has yet to gain full control of it Poison Darts *Causes stun *Used on grounded opponents Equipment Red Suit *Skin-tight, but allows full flexibility *Colored red to protect from demons *Not used for Kunoichi Mask *Used to prevent breathing poisonous and demonic fumes Armor *Primarily designed for fighting ghosts and lesser demons Magic Teleportation *Teleports short distance Ninja Cannon *Low-striking short-range shockwave *Multiple variants **'Standard': One strike **'Fury': Unblockable **'Double': Two strikes ***Unblockable **'Demon': Three strikes ***Unblockable Blades of Vanquishment *Allows her to create two duplicates of herself Feats *Defeated Cervantes, Ivy, Gel-o-Fury, Toki, and Edgardo *Defeated Fury demons with weakened Rekki-Maru *Evaded capture from her clan *Raised and trained Natsu Faults *Very little impact on plot *Captured by Geki *Has yet to fully control Mekki-Maru *Failed to stop Arahabaki Mileena Note: This Mileena is a composite of both the classic and new timeline, combining her intelligent and deceptive nature from the old timeline with her animosity from the new timeline. Biography Shao Kahn had conquered Edenia and took Sindel and Kitana as his own wife and daughter, but despite her Kitana's loyalty, he feared that she would turn on him if she ever discovered the truth. He secretly ordered Shang Tsung to create a clone of Kitana, which he accomplished by using her essense, as well as a Tarkatan's. Thus, Mileena was born, acting as Kitana's twin sister, who kept an eye on her to ensure her loyalty to Shao Kahn. Deep down, she had two desires: to kill her "sister" and to overthrow her "father". *Height: 1.75 m | 5'9" *Weight: 58 kg | 128 lbs *Half-Edenian, Half-Tarkatan Fighting Styles Ying Yeung Mian Chuang *Soft attacks, then set up for harder strikes *Mostly utilizes punches and kicks *Demands balanced posture and relaxed body Weapons Her most iconic weapons are her sai: Sai *Originally a farming tool *Used for ensnaring weapons and stabbing *Used in conjunction with melee attacks *Carries an unknown number of sais Mileena has another melee weapon that she can utilize: Long Sword * 1 m to 1.2 m blade, 10 to 15 cm grip *Typically wielded two-handed And while not used in gameplay, Mileena does carry around nails: A crud-ton of nails *Held in a bottle *Doesn't use them as projectiles for some reason... And while Mileena is known for her looks, she contains one more weapon: her teeth. Tarkatan Teeth *Hidden underneath her veil *More than capable of tearing flesh Special Moves Sai Blast *Tosses two sai *Can be done in mid-air Teleport Drop *Teleports into a jump kick *Enhanced version adds another kick Ball Roll *Curls into ball and rolls into opponent Leaping Neckbite *Lunges at opponent to bite their neck *Will stab opponent if sai is in opponent at the time of the move Femme Fatale *Stabs opponent multiple times in the stomach, then knees their face When her adversary begins to tire, she goes in for the kill with one of these finishers: Fatalities Sai Stabs *Stabs opponent to death Man Eater *Inhales opponent, then spits out their bones Nail Shooter *Places nails in mouth and spits them at opponent at rapid speed Sai-Anara *Throws large number of sais at her opponent, ending with one in her opponent's head Ferocious Bite/Be Mine *Bites off opponent's head Sai Lodge *Throws and kicks sai into opponent Rip Off *Throws sai into opponent's feet, then rips off their body from their legs *Borrowed from Kira Feats *Shang Tsung's greatest creation *One of Shao Kahn's deadliest enforcers *Successfully commanded Edenia's army under the guise of Kitana *Trained Shujinko in her fighting style Faults *Very little impact on plot *Allowed Kitana to escape Shinnok's dungeon *Shocked unconsious by Raiden *Has yet to defeat Kitana Comparison Taki Advantages *More disciplined *More victories and fewer defeats in 1-on-1 than Mileena *May be able to overcome Mileena's close-range special attacks Mileena Advantages *Has ranged weaponry *May catch Taki off-guard with Tarkatan teeth *Held her own against powerful kombatants, even if she was unable to defeat them Just a few questions about this one... Can Taki deflect projectiles? As a skilled ninja and as one of Soulcalibur's fastest characters, I don't have many doubts about her being able to knock away a thrown projectile. Now is she blocking everything thrown at her from either Nail Shooter or Sai-Anara? Most likely not that many projectiles at once, but perhaps she has another way of stopping Sai Blast besides blocking or dodging. Do Mileena's lack of victories in 1-on-1 combat give her a fatal disadvantage? Now I didn't feel like throwing in Mileena's losses in Mortal Kombat 9's storyline because really, that's not Mileena at her full potential. But Mortal Kombat 9 aside, there's no notable victories against any of the kombatants, but I don't necessarily see that as Mileena's nail in the coffin. Besides her Edenian and Tarkatan heritage, she still stands as one of Shao Kahn's deadliest enforcers, as in the ones he sends to wipe out enemy forces. And if Taki is skilled against non-main characters, then I'd say the same for Mileena. Will Guard Impacts be taken into account? Not every gameplay mechanic is canon, especially when it comes to fighting game characters. While the episodes with Killer Instinct combatants have had a Combo Breaker appear during the fight, you could argue that they're more so for the entertainment factor than as an essential skill for a combatant. I did include Ryu's parry in my analysis, but Chun-Li and Akuma didn't use parries in their battles and Akuma and M. Bison weren't dizzied by their opponents during their fight. So with that said, like Ivy, Taki may not be using any Guard Impacts and even if she uses one, they aren't truly a canon skill of hers, since everyone uses them. How canon is Blades of Vanquishment? Considering Ivy was enabled the use of her Critical Finish during her battle, I'd presume Taki would also, though I do wonder what are its limitations. I assume she doesn't use it in standard gameplay either because it is an exhausting technique that requires all her energy or it isn't as useful when her adversary isn't on the verge of defeat. Not to mention I have no clue of her control over her copies or their fullest capabilities, but that's for Death Battle to decide. Who would I pick? As a big Soulcalibur fan, one of my favorite characters, both to use in-game and in general, has been Taki, so go Taki! Just watch your neck... Anyway, thanks for reading this. Think this would make a great Death Battle? Think you know the outcome? Got anything I may have missed? Leave a comment below. Would you like to see Taki vs. Mileena be an actual episode? Yes No Next time... ???: This fight shall be your last! Who shall face Mortal Kombat's blue ninja? Click here to find out. Click below to read one of my previous possible Death Battle's: Category:Blog posts